This invention relates generally to change speed gearing. More particularly it relates to a sliding gear, fully synchronized forward and reverse manual transmission including plural countershafts, the transmission being particularly adaptable for use in a front-wheel drive automotive vehicle having a transversely mounted engine.
In recent years there have been many improvements in automotive drive trains, including improvements relating to the transfer of torque from a prime mover to a drive axle. There has been particular interest in developing a suitable transmission for use in a small vehicle. Known manual transmissions used in such applications generally are heavy, bulky and complex. There remains a need for an improved manual transmission which is light, compact and which uses a minimum number of gears and synchronizing clutches to provide a wide variety of gear ratios.